


Midnight Munchies

by Neuriel (Robin)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-02
Updated: 2006-06-02
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5211137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin/pseuds/Neuriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John brings Elizabeth some midnight snacks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Munchies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Rose Wilde Irish.

"Lizbeth."  
  
She didn't open her eyes. "What?" she mumbled.  
  
He nudged her again. "C'mon, wake up."  
  
"Go away, John." She pulled her pillow over her head.  
  
"I have _cookies_."  
  
From under the pillow came a suspicious, but intrigued, voice. "... Cookies?"  
  
"And ice cream." John said this encouragingly.  
  
On cue, a little bit of cold, melted ice cream dripped on Elizabeth's bare arm.  
  
"John!"  
  
"Oops." John licked up the mess.  
  
Grudgingly, Elizabeth sat up. Giving John a pointed glare, she snatched his offered bowl of ice cream. "I don't know what's with you and your midnight cravings, anyway." She spooned some ice cream - chocolate, of course - into her mouth.  
  
John gave her a feigned hurt look. "You don't like my nightly visits?"  
  
" _Not_ at 2 in the morning." She took a chocolate chip cookie from the plate and dipped it into her ice cream, eating the two together.  
  
After a moment, John said in a slightly subdued tone, "I didn't get to see you all day, Elizabeth." This time, she wasn't sure he was pretending hurt.  
  
Looking up, she softened. "I know. I'm sorry."  
  
"This is the only time I get you all to myself."  
  
"That's very sweet of you," she acknowledged.  
  
They ate in silence for a few minutes, finishing the rest of their snack.  
  
John noticed she had some ice cream on her face. "You have chocolate here-" He wiped the side of her mouth with his thumb.  
  
This time, she was the one who was pouting. "No kiss?"  
  
He smirked. "I dunno. You don't just want me for my food, do you?"  
  
"John, you know you're my favorite dessert," she said, not quite managing to suppress her laughter.  
  
"Then I guess it's good you saved me 'til last," John returned before kissing her thoroughly.  
  
Later, as they were sleepily cuddling, he felt her murmur against his chest, "Next time, bring Cheetos."


End file.
